Bombshells
by iHaveRabiess
Summary: After the fallout between Cece and Schmidt when she finds out that he's been cheating on her, Cece makes a shocking discovery that may just pull her back into Schmidt's arms once again.
1. Chapter 1

Bombshells

* * *

"Hola, mis amigos," Schmidt said, stepping out of his bedroom and into the main living room of his shared apartment. "That means _hello, my friends _in Spanish." He grinned at everyone proudly for knowing some Spanish. They all rolled their eyes, but Schmidt didn't care. He grinned again and continued, "Today is such a beautiful day! The sun is shining, the birds are chirping—"

Winston slammed his fist on the table and yelled, "Alright, Schmidt! Just cut the crap and tell us why you're so damn perky. We all know you've just been waiting to say it."

Schmidt let out a small laugh and said, "Indeed I was." He joined them at the breakfast table, and then began. "So, here's the big, happy news: I got myself a girlfriend!"

"You finally got Cece back?" Jess asked, clapping her hands together. "Congratulations, Schmidt! I thought you would spend the rest of your life moping and crying about how you screwed it up with her! I can't believe a girl like her would forgive a guy like you for cheat—"

"No, Jess, the girl is not Cece!" Schmidt snapped, folding his arms. "Are you trying to put me in a bad mood?" Jess put her hands up in surrender. He continued, "Okay, look. I know it may come off as a little weird, but... I was really in love with Cece..."

Nick made a mock shocked face and sarcastically cried, "No! How could that be true?"

"Ha-ha, very funny, Nick," Schmidt said, rolling his eyes.

"Come on, man," Nick said, shaking his head. "Only like half the world knows that you're in love with her!"

"_Was_ in love with her," Schmidt corrected proudly.

"You finally got over her?" Jess asked, grinning. "Good for you!"

"Well, no... Kind of," Schmidt confessed, biting his lip. "Jess, seriously, you've got to stop assuming things! Anyways, while my heart still beats for that gorgeous, sexy, ballsy, seductive, orgasmi—"

"_Schmidt_," Jess warned. "Look, I got used to you saying a bunch of lovey-dovey things about her, but when you start talking about your sex life with her, it gets weird. I'm still not ready for that. I mean, she's my best friend, and you're... Schmidt." He rolled his eyes. "How do you even remember what sex was like with her, though? It was so long ago!"

He grinned before saying, "Actually, it wasn't that long ago..." Everyone looked at him funny. "Well, the day that we all crashed her arranged marriage thing where she was looking for a weirdo Indian husband, we hooked up after. We had some steamy turban sex. And damn, she was turned on by my turban!"

"What did I just say about your sex life with my best friend?" Jess retorted, sighing. "I don't wanna know about it! Do you know how weird it is to be eating breakfast and then seeing her walk out of your bedroom? It was the weirdest!"

"Whatever, whatever," he said, shaking his head. "You all sidetracked this conversation! It wasn't supposed to be about that sexy Cecilia, it was supposed to be about my new girlfriend. Wanting to get over Cece, I tried to win Elizabeth back, but she didn't want me back... She called me a two-timing doucheface and slammed the door... But anyways, I was at the bar last night, and I met this girl named Beth."

"Oh, when I was working at the bar last night, I saw you sucking face with some girl!" Nick exclaimed. "Was that smokin' girl your new girlfriend?"

"You bet she is, Nickyboy!" Schmidt exclaimed, and Nick grinned at him before leaning over the breakfast table to fist bump him.

"Way to go, my man!" Nick exclaimed, but then turned and saw Jess glaring at him. "Sorry, baby." He leaned over and kissed Jess's lips briefly, causing Winston to fake gag. "Hey, isn't it time for you to get to work?"

Jess nodded her head and said, "You're right, I should head out. Don't wanna be late." She pecked Nick's lips again. "Jess out!"

"Oh, god, Jess, don't do that!" Winston cried. "Don't kiss him and then talk in third person."

"What do you have against us kissing?" Nick asked. "Come on, Winston, we're dating. You're going to have to get used to it. Jess is my boo!"

"No, no, no, I can't get used to that," Winston said, shaking his head. "Theodore K. Mullins cannot get used to that. It's like... like you've forgotten about all the kisses we used to share...

"Oh, god, give it up," Jess said, rolling her eyes. "Nick is all mine, Mullins."

"That's what you say, but he's my lover on the down low!" Winston cried.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say," Jess said, chuckling and rolling her eyes. "I'll see you after work, babe." She waved at them. "Bye, guys!"

"So, Schmidt," Nick began, toying with his fork. "You pretty serious with this new chick?"

He nodded his head with a grin and said, "Yeah, Nick, yeah, I really am. She... she's different. I loved Elizabeth, but I always kept thinking of Cece. With Angelica, it's different. She makes me forget about Cece when we have sex. Although, I can argue that no girl's sex will ever be as passionate and hot as Cece's was, Angelica makes me forget."

"For 'forgetting about Cece', you seem to be thinking about her a lot," Winston commented, laughing quietly. "Someone really doesn't know how to move on, does he? When Shelby and I broke up, it took me a little time, but shazam! In a little over a week, I wasn't even thinking about the girl anymore."

"Yeah, but that's different, Winston," Schmidt said, sighing. "Shelby and you did not have what Cece and I had. What we had was hot, passionate, and full of love. You guys just took it slow and dated."

"Okay, if I hear anymore about Cece, I'm going to explode!" Nick cried.

"Come on!" Schmidt cried. "Your love life is going swell. I'm still getting over my love. You dropped Caroline like she's hot, and now you've got a girlfriend that you get to see twenty four seven, and you guys have like no problems."

"I disagree," Nick said, shrugging. "Jess and I have had our fair share of problems. It took a while to get where we are now. I was going through all that bull shit with Caroline when we first met."

"Yeah, and I met Cece at the same time you met Jess!" Schmidt cried. "And the girl still isn't mine!"

"Dude, you're dating another woman right now, so I think it's best you stop talking about the girl you say you 'forgot' about," Winston sarcastically said, rolling his eyes. "This conversation has been going on too long. I'm gonna go grab a shower and then go to work."

* * *

"I hate that I have to leave and you just got back a few hours ago, but the bar is my night time home," Nick said, grinning. "Adios, Jess."

"Oh god, have you been spending time with Schmidt?" Jess asked, rolling her eyes.

"No, no!" Nick lied, biting his lip. "Okay, you know I can't lie... Maybe a little. But, when he talked in Spanish this morning, it was just so cool! I wanted to try it out myself. Was that cool or what?"

"Very cool," Jess said, laughing and leaning in to kiss him. "Have fun at work. You better not flirt with any cute girls."

"Like you?" he flirted.

"Oh my gosh, Nick Miller, that was smooth," Jess said, still laughing. "Anyways, you should get going to work. I'll hopefully see you when you come home... if I'm even still awake. Adios... to you, too."

He smiled and pecked her cheek before walking to the door of apartment 4D. When he opened the door, Cece was standing there.

"Did you come here for some hook up time with the Schmidtster?" Nick joked, grinning, but Cece wasn't amused. "Oh, okay... Schmidt humor is not funny, I get it. Um..." he scratched his head. "It's nice to see you. I'm leaving now. Goodbye. Work calls me to duty!" Nick awkwardly walked past her.

"Cece?" Jess questioned, closing her laptop. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi, Jess," she said, sitting down on the couch. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah, of course!" Jesse sweetly said, putting a hand on her best friend's back. "This is probably about Schmidt, isn't it? I know he hurt you really badly with the whole Elizabeth thing..."

"He did, but that's not it, Jess," Cece quietly said, staring at the floor. "I've been trying to move on and flirt with other guys, but... but I can't do that anymore."

"Why not?" Jess asked, raising her eyebrows. "I mean, you deserve to move on! Schmidt's dating other girls now, too. You deserve to see other guys."

"Wait, _what_!" Cece cried. "Schmidt has a new girlfriend?"

"Yeah, he met some new girl at a bar, and he's pretty happy about it," Jess explained. "Hey, Cece, I know it hurts that he's moving on, but that's what you have to do, too. Why do you care so much, anyways? He's dated other girls after you guys broke up before."

"I know, but now is not a good time for him to be in a happy relationship with some bitch!" Cece screamed, getting paranoid.

"Why?" Jess demanded. "Cece, please tell me why you're freaking out right now. What is happening that's making it such a bad time for you? Why can't you move on? I'm so confused!"

"Because, Jess," Cece yelled, "I'm pregnant with his baby!"

Jess stared at her best friend in shock. Cece looked away, ashamed of what happened. Unfortunately, the door bursted open, tripling the awkwardness. And to make matter worse, the person who entered the apartment was none other than Schmidt himself.

"Hey, Jess!" he exclaimed, smiling at them. "I just got back from work, and Angelica kept texting me, so I think this is goi—Cece, hey!"

"Hi, Schmidt," she mumbled.

He scratched his back and said, "I can't hide this from you anymore, Cece. I'm seeing someone else right now. Are you cool with that? Can I talk about her in front of you?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course you can," she said, biting her lip. "Why would I care?"

"I don't know, because... I know hurt you really bad with my stupid choices, and I don't wanna hurt you ever again," Schmidt quietly said, staring at the floor.

"News flash, we are over, Schmidt!" Cece yelled. "I don't care what girls you date and sleep with anymore! You can cheat on those girls, too!"

"I'm sensing you're still really pissed, and I don't blame you," Schmidt said, biting his lip.

"Schmidt," Jess warned, "Cece and I are talking about private things, so would you just leave us alone right now?"

"Okay, fine! But what is going on?" Schmidt asked. "Is something bad happening?"

"Everything is fine," Jess declared, and waved her hand, signaling him to leave. "Goodbye, Schmidt. She and I need to talk."

"Fine, it's coo'," Schmidt said, clicking his tongue twice before walking into his bedroom.

"Cece," Jess said as soon as Schmidt left, "look me in the eyes and say this is really happening right now. Are you sure this isn't just like last time? A scare?"

"Jess," Cece said, and took her best friend's hands, "this is really happening right now. I'm really pregnant with his baby."


	2. Chapter 2

Bombshells

Chapter 2

* * *

"Schmidt, hey!" Angelica Ward exclaimed, her voluminous red curls bouncing when she turned around to face her new boyfriend. "Are you busy tonight? I was thinking that we could maybe spend some time together... watch a movie together or something. How does that sound?"

"Amazing, it really does," Schmidt said, and squeezed her hands. "But babe, I can't. I have prior engagements... you know. There's this thing going on back at my place, and I have some business to take care of tonight. Would tomorrow night work for you?" She nodded her head. "Good, great. You're so understanding," he said.

"You're not just saying that so you can get out of seeing me tonight, are you?" Angelica asked, scratching her head nervously.

"No, Ang, no," he said, shaking his head. "I really do have something private to take care of tonight. I told you that we can spend time together tomorrow. Why don't you come over to my apartment tomorrow night? You can finally meet the wackos I live with."

"That sounds awesome," Angelica said, and kissed his lips briefly. "I'll see you tomorrow night, baby. How does seven sound for you?"

"Perfect, real perfect!" Schmidt exclaimed. "I'll see you then!"

* * *

"Schmidt?"

He turned around and scratched his head.

"Oh, hey there, Jess," he said, biting his lip. "Shouldn't you like... be sexing it up or making out with Nick right now?"

"Nick's working at the bar, and you know it," Jess said, folding her arms. "Where are you headed out to, Schmidty?"

"Out... on a date... with my new girlfriend," he lied.

"You're lying!" Jess accused, causing him to bite his lip. "You said that you rescheduled your date with Angelica for tomorrow instead. I know you're not going to see her. And I also know that you happened to overhear when Cece said she was going to the bar ten minutes from the time it is right now."

"Damn you, Jess!" Schmidt yelled.

"I know you still love her, but this needs to stop," Jess said, grabbing his arm. "I know you care about her and love her. If you truly mean that love, then you'll let her move on from you. She is still devastated because of what you did to her. She wants to be with you, Schmidt, but she doesn't want to get hurt again. She just needs space until then, and you're going to have to give it to her."

"But it's so hard!" Schmidt cried. "I know... I know I screwed it up. Cheating on her was the stupidest thing I've ever done! I don't know why I did it. I've never loved someone the way I love Cece, Jess. I can't stay away from her. I can't go through all these days without touching her and kissing her. I just can't! I at least want her to be my friend at this point. I want to be able to talk to her again."

"Well, you can't, and you also can't take back what you did to my best friend," Jess said. "That's the price you pay. Putting money in the douche jar was never the worst thing. You can't just use money and win her back."

"I know, but I'm worried for her, okay?" Schmidt asked. "She was all freaked out when I came back from work yesterday. I just wanna know what's up with her, and I know you know."

"It doesn't matter," Jess said, biting her lip.

"Please, will you just tell me?" Schmidt pleaded.

"No!" Jess yelled. "It's not my secret to tell. Besides, you shouldn't even care, you douche! You have a girlfriend, so stop obsessing over Cece. Do you want the Elizabeth thing to happen again? Pick one girl."

"Cece doesn't want me back, anyways," Schmidt said, folding her arms. "Jess, there's not a day that I don't think about what I did to her... and there's not a day that I don't feel awful about it! I know I tend to be really ignorant and douchey sometimes, but I mean it when I say that I care about her."

"I believe you, but I'm not her, okay?" she said, sighing. "You have to talk to her if you really want to know, but if I were you, I wouldn't. She's going through something else, and what she really needs right now is more space."

"Okay, fine. If space is what she needs, then I'll give it to her," Schmidt agreed, nodding his head sadly. "And would you just tell her that I'll always be there for her? If she wants to tell me about what's going on with her, she can talk to me. I would be happy to talk to her in a non-sexual way." He grinned a little bit. "I can hold back and talk to her as a friend, no matter how hard it is."

"I'm going to check on her at the bar, so I'll be sure to tell her," Jess said, nodding her head as well. "I'm sure she will appreciate your friendly gesture, since after your last break up, you hit on her nonstop."

"I made a much bigger mistake this time," he said, frowning. "When it comes to her, I always get zany in the head and mess up big time!"

"Well, what can you do?" Jess said, shrugging her shoulders, "Hang tight, Schmidty. And please, don't follow me to the bar tonight, okay? Cece doesn't need that right now."

"Yeah, I know, it's all about giving her space at the moment," Schmidt said, nodding his head. "Wait, Jess! I have a question."

"Mhm?" she hummed, stopping at the door.

"What if I wanna go to the bar to see my boy Nick Miller?" Schmidt asked deviously, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, how I love loopholes!"

"You can come to the bar all you want, and you don't have to pretend like you want to see Nick," Jess said, folding her arms. "You don't have to fool me. But think about Cece here. You and I both know she needs space, so coming near her and bothering her is just going to make it more frosty between you two. This isn't for me, it's for you."

"You're right," he said, sighing. "I'm not gonna come to the bar tonight. I'll see ya later."

Jess nodded her head and walked out the apartment door.

* * *

"Cece, there you are!" Jess exclaimed, jogging up to her best friend and sitting down next to her. "How are you? Are you sure you want to be at the bar? I'm not sure it's good..." her voice became quieter as she continued, "...for the baby..."

"Neither do I, I just wanted to get my mind off of things, so can we not talk about it?" Cece asked, sighing, and Jess nodded her head.

Nick slid by over to the girls and grinned.

"Hey there," he said, smiling. "Can I get my favorite lady a drink? Oh, and how about you, my favorite lady's best friend?"

"Nick! Yay!" Jess exclaimed, and pecked his lips briefly. "Surprise me with a drink. Cece, do you want anything?"

"Something non-alcoholic."

"Non-alcoholic?" Nick asked, raising his eyebrows, surprised. "Why come to a bar if you don't want alcohol? But whatever. I'm just surprised. You always get something alcoholic to drink."

"I don't wanna get drunk tonight," she explained. "Do you have like... root beer or something? Still has the word beer in it, so it counts, right?"

Nick laughed quietly and said, "If you want it to count... So, one root beer? It's coming right up. Oh, and for my little lady Jess, a surprise drink. Is that all?"

They glanced at each other before both nodding their heads. Nick started to mess with drinks for Jess, and poured the root beer for Cece shortly after. He slid the drinks over to them and grinned.

"Ready to go," Nick said, still smiling. "Jess, I have more orders to take care of, so I'll talk to you after my shift is over, okay? Love you."

"Love you, too," Jess said, and kissed his lips.

"Oh, and Cece, it looks like that guy over there is into you," Nick said, winking and pointing at an attractive man sitting in the corner of the bar. "He keeps looking at you. Maybe you should talk to him if you're interested."

"I don't... I don't know..." She began, biting her lip.

"Nick!" Jess scolded. "Don't give her ideas. Get to work."

He sighed and went back to his shift, leaving his girlfriend to help her best friend again.

"You're not thinking of flirting back, are you?" Jess asked nervously. "I know you didn't want me to remind you, but you're freaking pregnant! I don't think you should be flirting with him right now. And what about Buster? I thought you were seeing that sexy Aussie."

"I was, but I broke up with him," she confessed. "Right when I found out... about the baby... I broke up with him. He's so young, and I know he doesn't want to be in a relationship with an older woman who has a kid already."

"You didn't tell him you're..." Jess began, biting her lip.

"No, of course not!" Cece cried. "And I'm over my head. I'm not going to flirt with that guy. I have to worry about the whole Schmidt thing."

Sitting down right next to Cece was that attractive man. He slid into the seat slowly, smiling at her. She couldn't deny that he was good looking, and she was rapidly forgetting everything she said about not wanting to date while dealing with her pregnancy. She knew she should have been worrying about how to tell Schmidt and all that, but she was being distracted.

"Hey there," he greeted warmly, offering her a sweet smile. "I've been struggling to find a way to talk to you all night."

"You have?" Cece asked, perking up.

"Indeed I have," he said, still smiling at her. "I'm Blake... Guillermo. I'm in an indie rock band, and yeah, that's pretty much me."

"Simple, I like that," she said, even though Jess was glaring.

"I like simple, too," Blake said, scratching his head. "Can I get a name?"

"Cece, I do some modeling," she said, biting her lip flirtatiously.

"A model?" Blake asked, perking up. "That's amazing! Do you wanna come back over to my table and talk with me? I'll buy you a drink."

"Sure!" she exclaimed. "Jess, why don't you go have fun with Nick? His shift should be over soon. I'm just gonna go hang out with Blake for a while, okay?"

"No, Cece, you're going to regret this!" Jess cried, but the model already walked away with the indie rock band musician. "Nick! I need someone to talk to."

"Boyfriend at your service," he said, rushing over to her. "What's wrong, Jess?"

"Cece is flirting with that attractive man from earlier!" Jess yelled. "I can't help but blame you for this. You're the one that even pointed it out to her that he's been eying her all night. Now she's sitting with him and flirting with him."

"I don't see why it's such a big deal, I think it's good," Nick said, cleaning an empty beer glass. "Schmidt's with Angelica, Cece's with the new guy, it's all good. The constant pain from their break up will be gone if they're both seeing new people."

"You just don't get it!" Jess cried, nearly forgetting that Nick didn't know about Cece's pregnancy. "Nick, why can't you see that they're still in love with each other? She's just flirting with other people to try to move on. They'll never really be done for good. Schmidt may think he's moving on with his new girl, but I promise you, he's not. He's always trying to tell me to tell her that he cares about her so much."

"Of course he still has feelings for her, she was the first girl he had been with in a really long time! She was the first girl he didn't just sleep with once," Nick said, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Shoot!" Jess cried. "I forgot to tell Cece what Schmidt said today. Maybe she wouldn't have went of with Mister Guillermo if she realized that he still cared about her."

"You can tell her later," Nick said, grabbing her arm. "Please, don't get involved in this, okay? Let her have her happiness. She deserves to at least try and move on if Schmidt is."

"Then you'll have to distract me..." Jess flirted, clinging onto his shirt.

"I think I can," Nick said, grinning and kissing her passionately.

* * *

Blake's lips crashed against hers roughly. He threw her back towards the bed, jumping on top of her. He started to take his shirt off, revealing his muscular torso. She ran her hand down his body, and then looped her arms around his neck. All of sudden, the mood was broken when Cece's phone buzzed loudly.

'Jess! Why are you calling me right now? It's not a good time, I'm busy!' Cece loudly whispered as Blake sighed and groaned loudly because she was answering a phone call.

'I know you're probably with your new guy Blake, but I thought I should remind you that you're pregnant, and the baby is Schmidt's. Oh, and Schmidt said that if you want to talk, he'll always be there for you. He also said he cares about you so much,' Jess said. 'He said he would want to talk to you in a friendly way if you need somebody.'

'He said that?' Cece asked, smiling to herself. 'That's really mature and sweet of him! But, that's not gonna change my mind. I realized something. I should be living my life freely.'

'I know you don't want to do that with the new guy already,' Jess said. 'I know you still care about Schmidt, and it would kill him to see you with a new guy.'

'He has a new girlfriend, so I can do whatever I want,' she argued.

'That's true, but he still has feelings for you, and I know it,' Jess said, sighing. 'Look, Nick and I are going to have dinner, but if you want to get out of this, just start pretending like you'll be home soon. Act like it's an emergency. Do it now, while I'm still on the line!'

'Jess...' she mumbled, not knowing what to do in the situation. She bit her lip before making stuff up, 'Are you serious? That happened? I'm so sorry, I'll be right over! Bye. Stay strong.'

She hung up the phone.

"So, you have to go, huh?" Blake asked, sighing.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry, my friend is having a huge emergency right now," Cece lied, biting her lip.

"It's cool," Blake said, sliding his shirt back over his head. "I still really like you, okay? Talking to you was so much fun for me. I don't know about you, but I wanna see you again. If it's alright with you, since I have your number, maybe I can call you tomorrow and we can meet up again?"

"Definitely," Cece said, smiling. "Good night, Blake."

She kissed his cheek sweetly, grabbed her purse, and walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Bombshells

Chapter 3

* * *

Combing his hair back nicely, Schmidt smiled at himself in the mirror. He was all dressed up for his new girlfriend, who would be coming over in about half an hour. He really wanted to impress her. It was his chance to start moving on. Plus, she always could make him laugh, so if he had to move on to someone, he was glad that it could be her. Interrupting his preparation time was a knock at the door. Since Nick and Winston weren't home, he went to open the door.

"Cece?" he choked.

That wasn't the encounter she was hoping for. Biting her lip, her eyes turned away and focused on the ground. She couldn't look him in the eyes. They had come to speaking terms recently... they had become friends again, and the iciness after their break up had melted. However, it was like there was another slab of ice between them once Cece found out that she was pregnant. Schmidt didn't know why the slab was there, but she did.

"Is Jess home?"

He shook his head and explained, "No, not right now... um, she's out with Nick. She should be home in like an hour or so. You can stick around until she gets back... you know, if you want."

"I came here for Jess, but I actually sort of need to talk to you," Cece said, sighing.

She decided that telling him about the pregnancy was a good thing to do. He deserved to know, and she couldn't hide it from him forever.

"What about?" he asked.

"It's about us," she confessed, sighing. "Whoa... you're all dressed up. What's the occasion?"

"I have a date in half an hour with my new girlfriend," Schmidt told her, leaning against the couch. "And about us? I thought we were over."

She felt so stupid! She had forgotten that Schmidt had gotten a new girlfriend. She felt like an idiot, a real idiot. She kept making stupid mistakes. Getting pregnant, almost hooking up with that guy from the bar, forgetting that Schmidt had a girlfriend... How much dumber could she get?

"We are," Cece said, nearly coughing. "I meant as friends. Jess told me about what you said. I just wanted to thank you for being so sweet. I don't really want to talk about the actual problem, I just wanted to thank you for saying you care about me and all that stuff."

"I said it because I meant it, Cece," he said, offering her a smile and reaching for her hand. "I know it's not really my business to poke into your problem, so if you ever want to talk about it, I really am here for you."

"Thank you, Schmidt," Cece said, smiling and squeezing his hand, once again forgetting about his new girlfriend.

The door bursted open, and an attractive red head walked into the room.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed. "It was unlocked! Hey, Schm— Wait." She glared when she saw another woman holding hands with her boyfriend. "Who the hell are you, and why are you holding my boyfriend's hand?"

Schmidt yanked his hand away and tried to explain, "Angelica, what's up girl? I probably should have introduced you. I didn't know you were gonna be here so early! Anyways... uh... this is one of my really good friends Cece, and I was trying to comfort her because... because her grandfather just passed away!"

Cece glanced at him with a shocked look, but she knew she had to play along, or the jealous girlfriend would get even more angry.

"Yeah, this morning I got the call that he passed away," she played along. "I was devastated, and Schmidt offered to comfort me. What a nice guy! You're a real lucky girl."

"Oh, good!" Angelica exclaimed, grinning, causing both of them to look at her funny. "No, not good because your grandfather passed away, I'm so sorry about that... I meant good because... because I thought you had something going on with Schmidt."

"Schmidt and I?" Cece scoffed. "Don't worry, honey, he's all yours. He's like a brother."

He looked down at the floor in disappointment. He knew he missed Cece, no matter how many times he saw Angelica.

"Cece, this is my new girlfriend Angelica," he said, biting his lip.

"Nice to meet you," she said, and stuck out her hand for the red head. They shook hands. "I hope you don't mind the date crash, but I have to wait for my best friend to come back. We kinda need to talk right now."

"It's fine. I trust that you'll stay out of our wa—" Angelica began.

Schmidt cut her off mid-sentence and said, "You know, I don't think Jess will be back for a while. Why don't you join us, Cecilia? We were just gonna hang out a little."

"Um... I don't think I should," she said, her hand toying with a strand of her own hair. She felt uneasy when she looked at Angelica, who was obviously hoping that she would leave so she could be alone with Schmidt. She didn't want to crash their date night. "You two should have fun."

"Nah, nah, it'll be more fun with you, I promise!" Schmidt exclaimed, and grinned at her. "Angie, are you fine with Cece crashing our date tonight? The girl really knows how to party! Isn't that right?"

"I guess," Cece mumbled. "I try not to go overboard with the partying anymore, though."

"You'll always be a bad party girl at heart," Schmidt said, still grinning at her. "So Ang, are you okay with it or not?"

Angelica was hesitant for obvious reasons. She wanted to be alone with her boyfriend, and the last thing she needed was another girl crashing their date. But of course, she thought that Cece was going through a loss of her grandfather, so she didn't want to be the bitch that kicked her out.

"Of course I'm fine with it," Angelica managed to say with a smile on her face. "If you're Schmidt's friend and you need the comfort, I want you to be here. I don't mind at all, actually."

"Hoo-ray!" Schmidt exclaimed, throwing his arms up. "This is going to be so much fun. I think we need some beer for this."

"Oh no, Schmidt, I don't think you should drink tonight," Angelica said, reaching out and grabbing his arm. "Why don't you cool it with the drinking in front of... Cece? Drinking isn't really a good way to forget, and I don't want a hangover happening tomorrow."

"Fine," Schmidt said, sighing. "I'm gonna go grab a movie from Jess's room. She has like a box of movies in her room, I'm sure there's something we all will enjoy."

He got up from the couch and went to Jess's room, leaving Angelica and Cece alone. They awkwardly sat there. Angelica felt left out because it was like he had some kind of history with Cece that she wasn't involved in. It felt like they had more in common than she did with him, and it killed her inside. She wanted to be the only girl he looked forward to spending time with. She felt like second choice, like a third wheel on her own date.

* * *

"Okay, honestly, this movie sucks!" Angelica cried, shaking her head. "Can we please change it, Schmidt? I can't take watching it any longer."

"What? Seriously?" he said, raising his eyebrows. "I think this movie is the bomb diggity! I love it. Do you love it, Cece?"

His hand reached over and grabbed her thigh. It rested there, making her whole body feel uncomfortable. Her breathing grew heavier, and it was just this unexplainable feeling going through her. Angelica glanced at them, irritation growing inside of her. Why did he feel the need to touch her like that? As rude as it was, Angelica wished that Cece would leave to go mope about her dead relative (that didn't even exist). For someone with family that just passed away, she was a little too happy.

"Y-yeah," she responded in a stammer. "It's a great movie, Schmidt... but, I think that I should go. I have a photo shoot tomorrow, and I don't wanna wake up late. I'll see you some other time. Bye." She started to walk away after grabbing her purse.

"Bye!" he exclaimed, jumping out of his seat. "I'll walk you to the elevator."

He left Angelica there and walked Cece out to the elevator like he said he would do. She felt uncomfortable. He touched her earlier, and she LIKED it. But, she knew Angelica wasn't liking the whole thing, and she knew that she saw what happened. Cece didn't want Angelica to hate her!

"Thanks for walking me out, but I think you should go back inside," Cece said, scratching her head. "You should really pay more attention to Angelica. She really cares about you, and I think you need to appreciate her more."

"I appreciate her lots!" he argued, folding his arms. "I'm going to get back in there and appreciate her like crazy! She'll be like 'whoa there, Schmidt! That's a hell lot of appreciation!'" He stopped as soon as he saw Cece's sarcastic nod. She got in the elevator with a last wave, and Schmidt walked back inside the apartment.

"Hey there, Angie girl," he said in a low and seductive voice.

"Finally, you're back," she said, groaning. "God, you are so obsessed with that girl! What the hell is going on? Do you think I don't see what's happening, Schmidt?"

"What are you trying to say, Angelica?" he asked, growing angry. "...that I'm cheating on you with her? Is that what you're accusing me of? I do not like accusations, especially ones that are false!"

"Something is going on," she said, shaking her head. "I didn't say you're cheating on me, but something is definitely up, so what is it? Do you have feelings for her?"

"No!" he yelled, pretty much lying to himself and Angelica. "You're being catty! The poor girl is devastated about her loss, and I'm trying to be a good friend to her. If I can't be her friend when I'm dating you, then I don't want to date you at all!"

She suddenly felt bad. She realized that Cece had 'gone through a loss', and what she said was pretty bitchy.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I don't have a problem with your friendship. You can always be friends with her. I trust you, and I don't wanna break up, Schmidt. I think... I think we have something really good, so I hope this isn't the end of us. Are we breaking up?"

"I don't wanna break up either, Angelica," he said, sighing. "I like what we have. I wanna be happy again, and that's how it was before. But once you met Cece tonight, you started acting like a bitch! I miss the Angelica I first met. Do you think we can go back to that?"

"I was jealous," she said, frowning. "It was stupid and wrong of me. I think we can be happy and good together again like before, so yeah, I do. I wanna make this work, and I will do whatever I can to make it work. Do you forgive me?"

"Yeah," he said, nodding his head. "I forgive you."

"Good," she said with a smile and leaned forward to kiss his lips briefly. He barely kissed back, staring at the floor after she pulled back. "Schmidt... is everything alright? Do you want to go to your bedroom?" She toyed with the collar of his shirt seductively, but he just shook his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, chewing his lip. "You know I love sex, but I think I need a night off. I'll call you tomorrow. Good night. Let yourself out."

As Schmidt walked to his bedroom in a dull and upset mood, Angelica was left there alone, disappointed and rejected.

* * *

_He has a girlfriend! It doesn't even matter. You have a boyfriend, too! He's hot, sweet, and he's going to call you. He really likes you, right? That's what it seemed like. You can go there and have good sex. You need it. You haven't had good sex in forever... with Schmidt. No, you can't afford to think like that! Get to his place now. _

Her brain felt like spaghetti as she quickly drove towards the address he texted her hours ago. He said he would call her later, but he didn't. She felt stupid driving to his place before he called her, but she needed it. She was so down after getting aroused by Schmidt's touch, but then realizing he was dating Angelica.

"Cece?" Blake choked. "Hey there. What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you," she said with a smile, and pulled him in for a long kiss. "God, I need this!"

"Hell yeah!" Blake exclaimed. "Come on in." He shut the door and let her inside. Their lips resumed kissing, and she started to unbuckle his belt.

"I know this isn't the right time, but... do you want to maybe go on a date tomorrow?" Cece asked. "There's this restaurant my friend has been talking about, so maybe we could—"

"Cece, I can't go out with you," he said, shaking his head. "Wait, do you think this is a relationship? I thought we were just gonna screw... I thought this was about sex. I thought that was what you wanted from me! That's what I wanted from you."

"Wait, what?" Cece asked, her eyes widening. "So this was all about sex? Blake, I thought... I... never mind. I'm gonna go home." She felt mortified as she walked towards the door. That night was full of disappointment.

Blake called out to her before she left, "Come on, Cece, stay the night with me! Don't leave! Can we please just talk about this?"

But she had already raced down to her car, and drove back. She couldn't take it any longer. Her life had become a psychotic mess ever since she found out that she was pregnant with Schmidt's baby. Maybe not having a relationship with Blake was for the best. He would be pissed if he found out that she was pregnant, anyways, so she was saving herself from all that trouble and drama.

* * *

"His hand touched my thigh, and I _liked _it," Cece explained, her nose wrinkling. "I didn't know what to do, but I knew Angelica wasn't liking it, so I fled. I went to see Blake, but when I asked him to have dinner with me some time, he turned me down and told me that he thought we had a sex-only relationship! I'm glad I never slept with him because it was embarrassing. I got out of there as fast as I could."

"I'm sorry about what happened with Blake," Jess said, rubbing Cece's shoulders. "But hey, the Schmidt thing could just be your pregnancy hormones!"

"Shh, Jess, don't say that so loudly!" Cece quietly yelled. "I can't afford to let Schmidt find out. The last time he overheard, he started calling it a caramel miracle and I don't know... I just can't deal with this. If Nick or Winston find out, they'll tell him, too! You have to promise not to tell either one of them, especially Nick."

"I wouldn't tell anyone, I swear!" Jess cried. "You know Schmidt has to know at some point... I know it's hard to think about that, but he is the father, and he's gonna have to know soon."

"Yeah, I know," she said, sighing. "Jess, you just don't understand how this is. I really have wanted kids ever since I found out about my egg levels dropping from Sadie, but this is not how I wanted it to go down. I didn't want my ex-boyfriend to be the father. I didn't want an unplanned pregnancy, I wanted to have kids when I tried for them!"

Jess gave her a sympathetic look before saying, "Life can be messy."


End file.
